A Red, Red Rose
by HannyAnonymous
Summary: Hanny, Yuki, Luciano, dan Mikado membantu para Nations untuk mengungkap kasus A Red, red Rose, Suatu kasus yang tak pernah bisa diungkap, dari tahun 2001, sampai sekarang! Tetapi, seiring mereka mengungkap Kasus ini, justru mereka yang balik diburu! Apakah mereka akan selamat? Ataukah, mereka akan berakhir hanya dengan nama? CH 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A Red, Red Rose**

_Summary: Hanny, Yuki, Luciano, dan Mikado membantu para Nations untuk mengungkap kasus A Red, red Rose, Suatu kasus yang tak pernah bisa diungkap, dari tahun 2001, sampai sekarang! Tetapi, seiring mereka mengungkap Kasus ini, justru mereka yang balik diburu! Apakah mereka akan selamat? Ataukah, mereka akan berakhir hanya dengan nama?_

Hanny: Saya kembali setelah Hiatus!

Mikado: dan akhirnya, Hanny yang abis baca selusin buku-buku Detective, membuat Fanfic ini.

Hanny: te he~, bang, bacain Disclaimernya bang.

Mikado:ok. Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tapi, A Red, red Rose milik saya, dan Hanny.

Hanny: Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo (mungkin), dll.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Di suatu siang, di sebuah kota bernama Curup yang terletak di Provinsi Bengkulu, terlihat 2 orang perempuan, dan 2 orang laki-laki sedang mengobrol di beranda. Orang-orang itu adalah, Hanny, Yuki, Luciano, dan Mikado. "Uukh." Desah Hanny yang terlihat kesal. "ada apaan sih ni?"tanya Yuki. "ini, aku membuka daftar kasus yang belum terpecahkan. Tapi yang muncul cuman satu."jawab Hanny. "baguskan?"tanya Luciano sambil meminum jus Jeruk. "iya sih! Tapi, kasus yang satu ini aneh! Disini tertulis, pembunuhan pertamanya adalah di Italia, lalu, dalam waktu yang berjangka 5 hari, terjadi pembunuhan lain di negara lain, yaitu Amerika. Setelah kedua pembunuhan tersebut, berturut-turut terjadi pembunuhan dalam jangka waktu masing-masing seminggu di, Prancis, Inggris, Cina, dan Rusia."jelas Hanny. "bisa jadi pelakunya bukan orang yang sama kan? Atau, mungkin pelakunya berkelompok."tebak Yuki.

"bukan begitu, di setiap korban ada satu sayatan di tempat yang sama, yaitu leher. Dan, diperkirakan senjata yang di gunakan adalah Pisau bedah. Yang paling mengganjal adalah si pelaku selalu meninggalkan setangkai mawar merah, yang berlumuran darah, serta sebuah pesan berisi '_Saat matahari terbenam, dan, yang sangat Tak berdosa mulai tertidur, aku bangun sebagai kegelapan yang ditakuti olehnya .'_ Yang di tulis dalam bahasa Italia."jelas Hanny. Mereka semua langsung berpikir kecuali Mikado yang masih sibuk membaca buku kumpulan puisi Soneta klasik. Tak berselang lama, Mikado menutup buku itu, dan menatap ketiga temannya. "dengar, kita sudah membantu kepolisian di berbagai belahan dunia dalam menangani kasus-kasus yang sulit. Masa, kalian tidak tahu kejanggalan lain sih?"katanya.

"kejanggalan?"tanya Luciano. "pelaku itu melakukan pembunuhan pertama di Italia, dan menulis pesan dalam bahasa Italia. Jelas sekali dia itu kelahiran Italia. Lalu, dia mulai melakukan pembunuhan berantai di Amerika, Prancis, Inggris, Cina, dan Rusia. Negara-negara itu merupakan anggota Allied force saat PD II, dan lagi, dia menulis pesan yang terdapat kalimat '_Dan, yang sangat Tak berdosa mulai tertidur, aku bangun sebagai kegelapan yang ditakuti olehnya.'_di muka bumi ini, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar tak berdosa kecuali bayi. Masa, dia adalah orang yang paling ditakuti oleh bayi sih?"Jelas Mikado yang menyampaikan Hipotesanya. "tapi, kenapa para Allied force alias Sekutu?"tanya Yuki yang masih belum mengerti. "ada dua kemungkinan."kata Luciano, lalu melanjutkan. "pertama, dia merupakan seseorang yang terkena dampak yang sangat buruk karena PD II, misalnya, dia seorang mantan Jenderal PD II. Dan yang kedua, dia seorang Nation yang dendam terhadap salah satu negara Allied force, karena dijajah terlalu lama.".

"aku setuju pada opini Luciano yang kedua. Karena, saat berakhirnya PD II, semua penjahat perang akan di bunuh."kata Yuki. Mereka kembali pada keheningan sampai Naila, personifikasi provinsi Bengkulu membuka pintu sambil berbicara. "Kasus itu di mulai tahun 2001, 18 Januari, dan korban terakhir jatuh pada tanggal 21 Februari." "kayaknya, aku ingat tanggal yang sangat penting bagiku didekat tanggal 18 Januari."kata Yuki sambil mengingat-ingat. "Zemblanity."kata Hanny yang dengan wajah agak pucat. Sontak, semua mata tertuju padanya. "apa maksudnya itu Hanny?"tanya Naila. "Zemblanity, keberuntungan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku, dan Mikado lahir tanggal 15 Januari."jawab Hanny. "sebaiknya, kita ke World Meeting, di Italia saja. Memberitahu mereka soal ini."kata Naila. "tapi, kasus itu ditutup 3 tahun yang lalu."kata Mikado. "tapi, siapa bilang pelakunya sudah tertangkap? Dia masih berkeliaran tahu. Dan, Korban barunya adalah seorang wanita yang tinggal di Bengkulu bagian selatan."bantah Naila. "ya sudah. Kami ikut."kata Luciano. Mereka pun meninggalkan beranda, dan beranjak ke Bandara Internasional terdekat.

(~-_-)~ Time Skip ~(-_-~)

Mereka berjalan dengan agak terburu-buru menuju ruang meeting para negara. Tak sampai lima menit, mereka sudah berada dalam ruang meeting. "Ada apa Dude?"tanya America. "kalian tahu kasus pembunuhan pada tanggal 18 Januari?"tanya Mikado. "tahu lah. Itu merupakan kasus tersulit. Dan, nama kasus itu A Red Rose, omong-omong."jawab England. "A Red, red Rose."koreksi Hanny. "apa aru?"tanya China. "di lokasi TKP yang pertama, di temukan mawar yang berlumuran darah. Karena itu, para polisi menyebutnya A Red, red Rose."jelas Yuki. "dan, pelaku mulai berulah lagi, dengan membunuh seorang Wanita di Indonesia, dengan pesan _'ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk seorang gadis kecil yang beraninya melemahkan salah satu anak buahku.'_"kata Naila. "begitu? Pantas dadaku terasa sakit tadi. Baiklah, Naila, kembalilah ke Bengkulu, siapa tahu pelakunya masih berada disana."kata Indonesia yang disambut anggukan dari Naila, yang langsung pergi.

"hm, Hadiah ulang tahun? Emangnya siapa yang ulang tahun pada tanggal, atau minggu di dekat pembunuhan pertama itu?"tanya France yang tumben serius. "aku, dan Hanny lahir tanggal 15 Januari 2001."jawab Mikado yang membuat geger seluruh personifikasi. "bisa jadi, itu Hanny. Berapa usiamu sekarang, da?"tanya Russia. "13 tahun."jawab Hanny. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke tempat TKP."kata Japan yang langsung disetujui oleh semua orang disana. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap Hanny dengan tajam, dan penuh nafsu membunuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hanny: yes! Selesai juga!

Mikado: istirahat sono dek! Nanti sakit lagi!

Hanny: URUSAI! Untuk Yuki Hiiro, dan Luciano Fyro, saya masukin anda-anda semua ke Fanfic saya ya!

Mikado: untuk Readers, Review Kudasai!


	2. Chapter 2:Penyelidikan Dimulai!

A Red, red, Rose

Chapter 2: Penyelidikan Dimulai!

Hanny: Chapter 2!

Mikado: Abang pikir kamu terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan.

Hanny: aku tidak takut! Aku hanya takut pada yang Maha Kuasa!

Mikado: terserah. Ok, Readers, Happy Reading!

**Desclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Jika milik kami, pasti Indonesia sudah menjadi Official Character.**

**Warning: silahkan lihat warning di Chapter 1**

_15:00, Senin, Roma, Italia._

"jadi ini, TKPnya."gumam Germany sambil melihat sebuah tanah kosong di samping toko yang sudah lama tutup. "ve~, disini seram!"seru Italy. "Italy-kun, tenanglah."kata Japan. "menurut data dari kepolisian setempat, Korban adalah, Leon, 20 tahun. Dia bekerja di sebuah Laboratorium yang berada 500 meter, dari sini. Dia pulang dari Laboratorium jam 20:00 waktu setepat. Ia mempunyai Istri bernama Keysha, 19 tahun."jelas Luciano. "dan, dia ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, pada jam 23:00 waktu setempat, oleh polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Berdasarkan hasil Autopsi, dia dibunuh sekitar jam 20:20, sampai 20:50."tambah Yuki. England berjalan di sekitar TKP, dan menemukan sebuah cincin pernikahan. "hei, apa ini?"tanya England. "itu cincin pernikahan bodoh!"jawab France. "bukan, maksudku tulisan di cincin ini."kata England yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa France menyebutnya bodoh.

"_'Ti Amo, Keysha'_"baca Mikado. "ve~, itu berarti aku mencintaimu Keysha."jelas Italy. "itu sepertinya hanya hal biasa, aru. Ngomong-ngomong, aru, dimana Japan, Germany, dan Hanny, aru?"tanya China. "mereka ke Laboratorium tempat Leon bekerja."jawab Indo. Tak lama, Hanny, Japan, dan Germany kembali dengan 2 buah kantong plastik di tangan Hanny. "itu apa?"tanya America. "ini? Oh, ini hanya Potasium Klorat, dan Gummy bear."jawab Hanny sambil membongkar salah satu kantong plastik. "kalau kantong plastik yang satu lagi, da?"tanya Russia. "4 buah pisau lipat , untuk berjaga-jaga."jawab Japan sambil memberikan pisau lipat pada Yuki, Mikado, Luciano, dan Hanny. "Hanny, berapa jarak dari Laboratorium itu ke sini?"tanya Luciano. "jika menelusuri jalan utama, maka akan memakan durasi 30 menit. Tapi, jika melewati sebuah gang di jalan Velka, maka durasinya 10 menit."jawab Germany. "gang? Memangnya kalian tahu arah gang itu?"tanya France. "tadi, saat pergi ke Laboratorium, kami melewati jalan utama, tapi, saat perjalanan pulang kami melewati gang tersebut untuk mengetahui arahnya. Ternyata, gang itu mengarah ke seberang sana."kata Japan sambil menunjuk sebuah gang di seberang jalan. Semua Nations mulai berpikir, sementara Hanny memeriksa Potasium Klorat yang tadi dibelinya.

"buat apaan itu?"tanya Yuki. "jika memang dalam keadaan darurat"Hanny menunjukkan Gummy bearnya. "kita buat sesuatu meledak."kata Hanny sambil tersenyum psikopat, yang dibalas Yuki dengan senyum psikopat juga. Sementara yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. "mau pindah ke TKP yang kedua?"tanya America. "hm, baiklah."kata Indo. mereka pun segera menuju New York. Tapi, sebelum beranjak dari sana, Hanny sempat menoleh kebelakang. "ada apa, Hanny-san?"tanya Japan. "Iie. Aku hanya merasa ada yang memperhatikanku."jawab Hanny. Japan ikut melihat ke arah yang juga Hanny lihat. "kita harus bicara, Hanny."kata Japan yang tiba-tiba melepaskan kata '-san'nya, yang membuat Hanny agak kaget.

"hey! Kalian, ayo cepat!"seru Germany. Japan, dan Hanny segera menyusul yang lain.

(~-_-)~ Time Skiipp ~(-_-~)

Di pesawat, Hanny duduk dengan Japan, di belakangnya, terdapat Norway yang diam sejak di TKP pertama, yang duduk di samping Yuki. "jadi, ada apa, Japan?"tanya Hanny. "sepertinya kau diincar seorang Nations. Sebab, dari tadi aku merasa ada seorang Nation-tan yang mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh."jawab Japan. "bukan hanya itu."kata Norway tiba-tiba. "aku merasakan dendam, dan juga kemarahan. Dan, kurasa dia bukan dari dimensi ini."lanjutnya. Yuki menoleh ke Norway, dan bertanya. "2p! Ya?" Japan menggeleng. "belum tentu juga."jawab Japan. "kurasa, kita harus menemui Kuro."kata Hanny pelan. "ciee. Minta perlindungan dari _Prince charming_ mu?"goda Mikado yang duduk di depan Hanny. "URUSAI!"seru Hanny kesal.

Sesampainya mereka di New york, mereka segera menuju sebuah taman tempat pembunuhan kedua terjadi. Sebenarnya itu adalah tempat yang agak aneh, sebab banyak orang yang pasti melihat aksi pembunuhan tersebut. Terlebih letaknya yang berada di pusat kota. "tempat yang aneh untuk melakukan pembunuhan."kata Norway sambil membatin. 'untung tidak ada 4 nordic lain disini. Jadi, aku bebas berbuat semauku tanpa Denmark yang pastinya akan merepotkan.' "Authornya kan sudah bilang ini merupakan tempat yang aneh untuk membunuh. Ve~"kata Italy dengan tatapan tak berdosa. "diam kau."kata Norway sambil memberikan _deathglare_ gratis untuk Italy (Yuki: Mau dong!). "sepertinya terlalu merepotkan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini beramai-ramai. Lagipula, si pelaku menulis pesan yang menyangkut tentang _orang yang tak berdosa_ bukan? Jadi, kita begini saja, para Allies, dan aku akan menjaga Italy. Hanny, Japan, Mikado, Luciano, Indonesia, Yuki, dan Norway pergi menyelidiki kasus ini."kata Germany. "baiklah kalau begitu."kata Mikado sambil kembali menyelidiki, sementara para Allies, Germany, dan Italy pergi mencari Hotel terdekat.

"aku sudah pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat."kata Yuki. "dapat Informasi apa?"tanya Norway. "korban adalah, Cammie Sornel. Berjenis kelamin perempuan. Usianya 17 tahun. Bersekolah di St. Catleya. Dia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah mini market. Dia ditemukan tak bernyawa jam 21:00. Hasil Autopsi menyatakan bahwa, dia meninggal pada jam 20:20, sampai 20:50."jelas Yuki. Tiba-tiba, Handphone Indo berbunyi. Ternyata dari Naila. "ada apa Naila?"tanya Indo. _"kami mendapat Informasi. Korban meninggal adalah Santi, umurnya sekitar 30 tahun, ibu rumah tangga. Dia mempunyai suami bernama Aldo, umur 31 tahun."_jawab Naila dari seberang. "bagaimana hasil Autopsi?"tanya Indo. _"dia di perkirakan meninggal jam 20:20, sampai 20:50."_jawab Naila yang membuat Luciano yang dari tadi mencuri dengar, memekik kaget. "ada apa Luciano-san?"tanya Japan. "kalian sadar gak? Kalo jam kematian mereka sama?"tanya Luciano. "iya juga."jawab Mikado sambil berpikir. "hm, korban di Prancis, Inggris, Cina, dan Rusia juga jangka waktu kematiannya pada jam 20:20, sampai 20:50."kata Hanny sambil melihat data-data yang didapatnya secara online (baca: nge-Hack) di handphonenya. "ini bukan pembunuhan sembarangan. Pelaku pasti merencanakan ini untuk suatu tujuan. Tapi apa?"tanya Norway. "40, 70."gumam Hanny. Tiba-tiba Hanny menepuk tangannya, karena baru menyadari sesuatu. "ada apaan?"tanya Mikado. "jam ke 40 sejak Dila kalah, 70 hari yang lalu!"jawab Hanny. "apa nyambungnya?"tanya Indo. "coba kalian tambahkan 2020 dengan 2050! Hasilnya 4070, jika dipisah, maka akan menjadi 40, dan 70! Nah,Dila kalah jam 5 sore! 40 jam kemudian, atau lebih tepatnya, jam 9 malam, pada saat 70 hari yang lalu, Yuki, Mikado, dan seluruh murid 8-19 merayakan perpisahan kelas! Mungkin, yang dimaksud pelaku adalah Dila, karena dalam pesan itu disebutkan,_ seorang gadis kecil yang beraninya melemahkan salah satu anak buahku._ Mungkin ada nyambungnya dengan kasus ini!"jawab Hanny. "mungkin juga, ada nyambungnya dengan Kuro."kata Japan. "EEHH?!"seru Hanny, Yuki, Mikado, Indo, dan Norway. "Kuro itu, kakakmu sekaligus 2p!mu kan, Japan?"tanya Norway. "iya. Kalau tidak salah, setelah pesta perpisahan itu, Kuro jadi, agak lebih baik. Dia mulai mau memaafkan orang meski ada ancamannya juga sih. Dulu, dia cuman memaafkanku saja. Kalau tidak salah, dia berdansa dengan Hanny-san bukan?"tanya Japan. "iya sih. Berarti, pelaku ingin menunjukkan pesan itu pada Hanny, tentang awal dari dendamnya itu. Karena itu, dia membunuh orang dalam jangka waktu yang sama."kata Yuki menyampaikan Hipotesanya. "itu dia! Tapi, kasus itukan mulai saat Hanny, dan Mikado lahir?"tanya Luciano.

Belum sempat mereka kembali berpikir, tiba-tiba Hanny ditembak, dan mengenai lengan kanannya. "Siapa Disana?!"seru Mikado sambil melihat ke arah asal peluru tersebut. Tampak seseorang yang sedang memegang Sniper, dan memakai topi khas Mafia yang sedang membidik Hanny dari sebuah jendela di gedung. 'm-matanya berwarna emas! Dia 2p!'pikir Mikado. Sadar, bahwa kehadirannya diketahui, si penembak itu langsung kabur lewat portal.

Untungnya, ada banyak orang disekitar sana, jadi Hanny dengan cepat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Di rumah sakit, Hanny yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, langsung di bawa ke ruang operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di lengan kanannya. Di lain tempat, Kuro sedang berpikir di sebuah ruangan, dengan Lutz, Nikolai, dan Natasha di sampingnya. "hei, memangnya, aku melemah?"tanya Kuro memecah keheningan. "tidak. Kau hanya merubah sikapmu sedikit. Kurasa, pimpinan terlalu menganggap hal ini serius."jawab Lutz. "kau benar Lutz. Jika kita tetap berdiam diri seperti ini, nyawa Hanny, Yuki, Mikado, dan Luciano fyro dalam bahaya. Terutama Hanny, dan Luciano."kata Nikolai membenarkan. "tapi, kita tak bisa bergerak gegabah. Si bodoh Christopher, 2p!England, 2p!France, dan Yue selalu mengawasi kita."kata Natasha mengingatkan. Tiba-tiba, Kuro merasa lengan kanannya sakit. "ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."kata Kuro sambil menahan sakitnya. 'apa yang sedang Pimpinan lakukan?'pikirnya.

Balik ke tempat Hanny dkk. Operasinya sudah selesai, dan peluru berhasil dikeluarkan. Tetapi, sekarang ada masalah baru bagi sisa tim yang bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. **PELAKUNYA ADALAH SEORANG 2P!, DAN NYAWA HANNY SEDANG DIINCAR**. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka. Sayangnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau bukan hanya Hanny yang diincar. "Mikado, kau sering baca buku puisi-puisi gitukan? Ada yang tentang keberanian?"tanya Yuki. Mikado tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian berkata. "_jangan sekali-kali kau mengganggu keselarasan api, es, atau kilat! Jangan sampai para raksasa mendatangkan bencana pada dunia yang mereka pijaki! Dalam tanganmu, bawa ketiga harta untuk menjinakkan monster laut! Dari ketiga pulau, kau ambil sebentuk bola kuno! Perbedaan yang kau buat berkaitan dengan hidup atau mati! KAULAH ORANG YANG TERPILIH!_" Yuki, Norway, dan Japan takjub, sementara Indo, dan Luciano cengo. "itu narasi siapa?"tanya Luciano. "the B-52's, The Chosen One. Lagu tema P*kemon 2000."jawab Mikado sambil nyengir. "aku tidak tahu kau hapal liriknya."kata Japan. "aku cuman keseringan nonton aja. Makanya hapal."kata Mikado. "sepertinya keadaan kita cocok dengan lagu itu."kata Norway. Indo yang baru selesai ber-cengo-ria, langsung menghubungi Germany. "Germany, Italy tertidur jam berapa?"tanya Indo. "_dia tertidur sekitar jam 5 sore. Memangnya kenapa?"_tanya Germany dari seberang. "Hanny tertembak jam 5:30, sekarang dia sedang dirumah sakit."jelas Indo yang langsung menutup telfon tanpa memberikan Germany kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi.

"Italy tertidur jam 5."gumam Indo. "tunggu! Aku mulai mengerti! Butuh waktu 30 menit, untuk pelaku menembak Hanny. Itu artinya, pelakunya adalah..."Norway terdiam. "2p!italy, Luciano Vargas. Tapi ini masih kemungkinan."kata Mikado. "setidaknya, dia merupakan suspect pertama, dengan dugaan, abu-abu, alias masih kemungkinan."kata Luciano Fyro. Tak jauh dari sana, tampak seseorang yang mirip China, tetapi memiliki mata berwarna merah darah tersenyum licik. 'dugaan Pimpinan ternyata benar aru! Sebaiknya aku kembali.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hanny: Chappie 2, selesai!

Mikado: panjang amat.

Kuro: perasaan aku tampilnya dikit amat.

Hanny: suka-suka yang nulis! Iya gak bang?

Mikado:iya! Kecuali, kalau kau itu fem!Japan, durasinya bakal di tambahin sama aku. *ngakak setan*

Hanny: ah, ya. Ini daftar nama tokoh yang mungkin Readers tidak tahu, tapi, jangan CoPas dari sini ya! Soalnya, ini hasil pemikiran (bejat) Mikado.

_Kuro Honda: 2p!Japan_

_Lutz Beildsmicht: 2p!Germany_

_Nikolai Braginsky: 2p!Russia_

_Natasha Alvorskaya: 2p!Belarus _

_Wang Yue: 2p!China_

_Christopher L Jones: 2p!America_

Mikado: Ok, Readers! Ada yang mau kasih usul buat nama 2p!England, dan 2p! France, serta bagaimana kami harus memanggil Luciano Fyro, dan Luciano Vargas? *digampar readers karena ngerepotin*

Hanny: Ok, Readers! Review Kudasai~


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush at the Hospital

**A Red, red, Rose**

**Chapter 3: Ambush at the Hospital**

Mikado: Chapter 3!

Hanny: Loh? Bukannya pertanyaan di Chapter 2 belum dijawab?

Mikado: daripada gak ada kerjaan, mending nulis Fanfic.

Hanny: jadi sekaligus 3 Chapter ya bang?

Mikado: bagus, kalau adek ngerti.

**Desclaimer:Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya, tetapi A Red, red, Rose milik saya, dan abang saya.**

**Warning: Lihat di Chapter 1**

_20:10, New york Hospital, New york, U.S.A_

Japan tampak menutup matanya, selayaknya orang yang sedang bermeditasi. "Japan lagi ngapain?"bisik Indo. "sedang berusaha mengirim telepati ke Kuro kali."jawab Luciano (p.s: yang muncul di Chapter ini Luciano Fyro). "tapi, aku gak habis pikir. Kalau yang diincar itu Hanny, seharusnya kasus itu dimulai sesudah pesta perpisahan tersebut bukan?"tanya Yuki. "mungkin ada alasan lain."jawab Mikado sambil memakai pose berpikir. Indo menghela nafas, dan berkata. "sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Agar besok kita bisa kembali menyelidiki kasus ini lagi." Mereka semua mengangguk, dan tidur diruang tunggu. Sementara Japan sedang menelusuri masa lalu dengan kemampuan meditasinya. Sekarang, dimatanya berputar kejadian-kejadian dari tanggal 18 Januari 2001-21 Februari 2001, seakan-akan itu merupakan sebuah film lama. Mulai dari bagaimana cara kematian Leon, sampai cara Kematian Violet, korban kasus A Red, red, Rose yang terbunuh di Rusia. Disana ia menemukan kesamaan, Leon merupakan sebuah kepala Laboratorium yang membuat Racun-racun berbahaya, Cammie adalah seorang pembuat sniper-meski ia baru 17 tahun-yang biasa bertemu kliennya di taman, Coco-korban di Prancis-adalah bandar bahan peledak terbesar di Prancis, Lilian-korban di Inggris-adalah bandar obat bius ternama di Inggris, Xiao Ba-korban di Cina-bandar Opium* terbesar di Cina, Violet adalah pembuat pisau bedah ternama di Rusia. Mereka semua menolak memberikan barang-barang buatan mereka kepada pelaku, dan akhirnya mereka dibunuh oleh pelaku. Mari kita lihat keadaan Hanny,

Hanny masih tak sadarkan diri, meski kita tak bisa menentukan dia cuman akting seperti biasa, atau tak sadarkan diri beneran#PLAKK **(Hanny: jadi narator yang bener ngapa bang! Mikado: Iya, iya.)** Sementara Japan masih bermeditasi, tampak seseorang dengan baju ala mata-mata Cina, dialah, Wang Yue. 'aru, kenapa harus aku aru? Tumben sekali pimpinan tidak membunuh target sendiri, aru'pikir Yue sambil mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan dimana Hanny dirawat. 'bagus, aru. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri, aru'pikir Yue lagi sambil menyiapkan pisau bedah untuk membunuh Hanny, lalu melihat jam. 'jam 20:20. Sekarang waktunya, aru.' Yue langsung mengangkat pisau itu, dan mencoba menusuk leher Hanny. Hanny yang sudah terlatih ilmu beladiri, segera merasa ada bahaya, langsung menghindar kesamping kasur. "siapa kau?!"bentak Hanny. "kau tidak perlu tahu!"seru Yue sambil berusaha menyerang Hanny lagi. Tapi, bisa dihindari Hanny, sambil melirik kearah Jam. '20:20'pikir Hanny. Sementara itu, Japan mendengar kegaduhan didalam ruang rawat Hanny, segera membuka matanya. Begitu dia melihat Hanny sedang diserang, dia segera mendobrak pintu, dan menangkis lemparan Pisau oleh Yue dengan Katana miliknya. 'dia 2p!'pikir Japan saat melihat mata merah Yue. 'sial, ini diluar rencana, aru! Sebaiknya aku kembali, aru!'pikir Yue sambil melarikan diri ke portal.

Hanny masih terengah-engah karena lelah melawan Yue, melihat kearah pisau bedah yang tadi dilempar Yue. "Hanny-san, disini sudah tidak aman. Mungkin lebih baik kita ke tim pelindung (para Allies, Germany) Italy dulu."ujar Japan. "ah, iya. Tapi, kita bangunkan dulu mereka."kata Hanny sambil melihat ke arah tim peneliti yang lain. "eh? Ada apa?"tanya Mikado yang tiba-tiba terbangun. "pendek umur kau Bang! Baru aja ingin dibangunin, udah bangun sendiri."jawab Hanny dengan wajah poker face. "sialan kau dek! Tapi, tadi aku dapat mimpi aneh."kata Mikado. "palingan mimpi ketemu Fem!Japan."gumam Hanny sambil membangunkan Yuki, dan Luciano, yang disambut gerutuan dari Mikado. "Yuki! Luciano! Bangun!"seru Hanny. Yang sukses membangunkan 2 temannya itu, sementara Japan masih kesulitan membangunkan Indo. "kau sudah sadar ya?"tanya Luciano sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "ya iyalah. Tadi, ada 2p! Yang menyerangku secara tiba-tiba pada jam 20:20."jawab Hanny kalem. "HAH?!"pekik Indo (yang baru bangun), Mikado, Yuki, dan Luciano. "pantesan tadi, Kuro dateng ke mimpiku untuk memperingatiku, agar tidak melonggarkan penjagaan terhadap mu, dan Luciano."kata Mikado. "kok aku?"tanya Luciano yang nggak rela dijadiin target. "karena kalian target utamanya, kalau aku, dan Yuki, cuman dijadiin target biasa."jawab Mikado. "kayaknya, kita di jadiin target karena menyelidiki kasus ini deh."Yuki meringis. "belum tentu juga. Tapi, kenapa harus sampai pengen dibunuh sih?"tanya Indo. "mungkin karena ia takut di hukum mati. Untuk kasus ini, pelakunya merupakan penjahat tingkat 6, yang harus dihukum mati."jawab Japan. "_Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang ingin mati_, Tennyson"kata Mikado. "kau membuat keadaan tambah suram tahu."kata Indo _Sweatdrop_. "yang jelas, sekarang kita harus ke teman-teman kita dulu."kata Yuki.

.

.

.

TBC

Hanny: ok! Chapter 3 selesai!

Mikado: Akhir kata, tolong jawab pertanyaan di Chapter 3, dan Please Review!

_*Opium: sejenis Narkoba yang di sebarkan oleh negara Inggris, kepada pemuda-pemuda Cina. Karena itulah, China terkadang mengumpat England dengan nama __**Opium Bastard**__. Meski saya masih kurang yakin akan hal ini._


	4. Chapter 4

**A Red, Red Rose**

**Ch 4: The secret Organization, and Who are the real Enemy? 1**

**Desclaimer & Warning: lihat di Chapter 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanny dkk berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dalam keadaan diam. Jelas sekali jika tidak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara kali ini. Kecuali Mikado yang berbisik pelan sebuah Soneta. Saat di luar rumah sakit, "Hanny!"sapa Safa. "Safa? Ngapain disini?"tanya Mikado. "pimpinan menyuruhku untuk mengantar mobil ini."jawab Safa sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil _Sport _. "dari siapa?"tanya Japan sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. "dari Pimpinan Utama. Gue pergi dulu ya! Mau mencari mangsa dulu!"pamit Safa sambil merubah dirinya menjadi kelelawar, dan langsung terbang. "dasar vampir."gerutu Mikado. "siapa itu Pimpinan Utama?"tanya Indo penasaran. "entahlah. Kami pun tidak tahu. Ke-kecuali…" wajah Hanny segera pucat, dan menatap Mikado dengan pandangan takut. "gak mungkin Organisasi itu berdiri lagi! Mereka sudah hancur 2 tahun lalu! Dan, lupakan tentang pemikiran bodohmu itu, Hanny!"omel Mikado. Saking marahnya, wajahnya sampai berubah warna. Dari putih agak pucat, menjadi merah. "apa sih?"tanya Fyro. "bukan apa-apa. Lebih baik kita segera pergi. Ada yang mau menyetir?"tanya Mikado. "aku! Aku!"seru Yuki dengan mata berbinar. "baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi."kata Japan.

Sementara itu, "hei, Lutz, lihat Kuro tidak?"tanya Luciano. "untuk apa kau mencarinya?"Lutz balik bertanya dengan nada dingin. "ada yang mencuri topi, seragam, dan sniperku."jawab Luciano. "oh? Bukannya kau menggunakan itu untuk menyerang 1p?"tanya Lutz. "aku tidak pernah menyerang 1p."jawab Luciano bingung. "lalu? Bagaimana dengan temannya Kuro yang kau tembak? Bukankah itu sama saja menyerang 1p?"tanya Lutz. "hah? Hei, aku jadi bingung ini. Aku tidak pernah ke dunia manusia dengan portal tahu! Tanya saja Gillen (2p!Prussia) jika tidak percaya."jawab Luciano. "tunggu! Berarti bukan kau yang menyerang Hanny?"tanya Kuro. "siapa Hanny?"Luciano balik bertanya sambil memasang tampang anjing idiot yang tersesat di New york*digampar fans 2p!Italy* "kau tidak kenal Hanny? Lalu, bukaknkah kau yang mengirim pesan tentang melemahnya Kuro?"tanya Nikolai. "tidak! Aku tidak pernah!"sergah Luciano tambah bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Pikirnya. "dengar, kau dimana saja selama ini?"tanya Lutz. "di rumahku. Flavio melarangku untuk keluar."jawab Luciano. Mereka semua saling pandang, dan segera berkata dengan serentak. "celaka"

Kembali ke Hanny dkk. Bulan tak menampakkan diri dilangit, dan bintang-bintang bercahaya dengan indah. Meski, hanya sedikit yang terlihat karena banyaknya polusi udara di New york. "aku mulai berpikir untuk memutuskan semua jaringan listrik di New york untuk bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas."gumam Hanny. "kenapa tidak sekalian kau membuat roket untuk melihat bintang secara langsung?"celetuk Fyro. Mikado langsung tertawa mendengar celetukan Fyro. "gak kebayang Hanny buat Roket. Jika dia bisa, dia pasti lebih memilih membuat Nuklir untuk meluluh lantahkan seluruh Amerika!"kata Mikado yang sengsara kehabisan nafas karena kebanyakan ketawa.

Tapi, kedamaian itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena, DOR! Sebuah peluru mengenai kaca spion. "apa yang-"Indo kehabisan Kata-kata begitu ia menoleh kebelakang. Ada 4 mobil sedang mengejar mereka, dan seluruh penumpangnya memegang MP9. "Fyro-san! Ambil silenced sub-Machine gun! Indo-kun, Sniper mereka! Mikado-san, jaga Hanny!"seru Japan sambil melempar kunai kearah salah satu mobil. Mikado segera mengambil AK-47, dan menembakkannya kebada mobil lawan, dan Hanny sudah bersiap dengan M-16 SOPMODnya yang sudah pasti ia beli di BM (_Black Market_)

Musuh pun tidak diam saja melihat Hanny dkk membalas serangan mereka. Mereka segera menembakkan peluru pada mobil Hanny. Yuki yang melihat adanya bahaya, segera menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh. Beruntung jalanan sedang sepi, mereka tidak perlu khawatir menabrak mobil lain. Berkali-kali Yuki membanting setir, dan membelok di tikungan tajam dengan kecepatan tinggi. "mereka ngotot banget sih!"gerutu Yuki. "jumlah mereka semakin banyak."kata Japan sambil melempar kunainya kearah 3 sepeda motor yang baru saja datang, dan membantu musuh mereka. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara lolongan serigala. Sedetik kemudian, sesosok manusia serigala, dan Vampir turun dari ketinggian, dan menyerang musuh mereka. "Azizah?! Safa?!"seru Hanny mengenali kedua sosok yang membantu mereka. "Hanny! Pergi kearah timur, dan masuki hutan terlarang Sylvanite! Nanti, ada Safanah, dan Puput yang menjemput kalian!"seru Azizah. "tapi, kalian bagaimana?"tanya Indo. "jangan pedulikan! Cepat pergi!"Seru Safa. Yuki segera tancap gas menuju timur, dengan wajah pucat. "aku mulai berpikir ini adalah ulah Organisasi itu."kata Hanny sambil menatap tajam Mikado. "yaah, ku akui. Tapi, mereka bahkan sudah dilarang untuk beroperasi lagikan?"tanya Mikado pada dirinya sendiri. "kalian ngomong apa sih?"tanya Fyro bingung. "Militärorganisation des Weltfriedens. Atau dalam Indonesianya, Organisasi Tentara Perdamaian Dunia. Mereka tak mengenal belas kasihan pada target mereka. Biasanya sih, target mereka Teroris, Koruptor kelas kakap, DLL."jawab Hanny. "bahkan aku, dan Mikado dulu tergabung dalam Organisasi itu sebelum akhirnya mereka dibubarkan oleh PBB."lanjutnya. Yuki baru saja ingin bertanya, tetapi diurungkannya begitu Handphone Japan berbunyi. "Moshi-moshi. Apa? Kau serius, Kuro? Baik-baik. Aku mengerti."Japan menutup telfonnya, dan berkata. "musuhnya bukan Luciano. Alibi dia kuat. Dan, aku baru ingat Luciano benci memakai senjata jarak jauh, meski ia mengoleksinya."kata Japan. "kalau begitu, Siapa musuh kita?"tanya Indo.

TBC

Hanny: selesai juga. Dan, lagi-lagi mengerjakan fic di warnet. Baiklah, ayo balas Review!

**Yuki Hiiro: Ok! Senjata anda akan menjadi mandau di pertarungan berikutnya. Dan, terima kasih atas infonya. Saya juga tahu kok Headcannon itu. Tapi, sengaja saya buat Japan Dkk mengiranya ini semua perbuatan Luciano. Anda fans Luciano? Saya juga kok! Tapi, saya lebih suka kuro, daripada Luci. Thanx untuk Reviewnya!**

**Luciano Fyro: Benarkah FF saya Awesome? Terima kasih atas penghargaannya yang mulia!#plakk *lo kira ini apaan Tor?* sebenarnya, saya nge-post fic ini 3 Chapter sekaligus. Makanya jadi langsung ada 3 chapter. Terima kasih atas review, dan nama untuk 2p!England, dan 2p!France!**

**Faremilan: masih ingat dong! Dan, anda boleh mengkritik kok! Aku sudah berusaha untuk memperlambat alurnya, tapi, ternyata susah juga. -_- kami lahir tanggal 15 Januari, dan itu kenyataan. Meski, aku kurang terima dia lebih tua 9 menit dariku. Shingeki no Kyojin? Aku pernah ingin membacanya. Tetapi dilarang oleh kakakku yang paling tua. Terlalu banyak kekerasan katanya. Ya, terpaksa aku turutin deh, padahal sampai sekarang ingin banget baca komiknya*curcol mbak?* terima kasih telah Mereview!**

Hanny: ok, akhir kata, Review please!


	5. Chapter 5 : Hutan Terlarang

**A Red Red Rose**

**Ch 5: Hutan Terlarang, dan Alien cucok.**

**Desclaimer & Warning: lihat Ch 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"oi, hutan Sylvanite bukannya hutan Amnesia?" Tanya Fyro. "Cius? Miapah?" Indo bertanya dengan lebaynya. "Mi goreng!" celetuk Yuki yang agak sebal dengan ke-lebay-an Indo. "Serius nih! Katanya, yang masuk hutan itu selalu menghilang tanpa jejak, dan seminggu kemudiannya, orang yang masuk itu kembali dengan keadaan amnesia ringan." Jelas Fyro. "lanjut gak nih? Kalau nggak, Mikado aja yang masuk." Kata Hanny. "HEI!" seru Mikado yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Hanny yang seenak jidat. "lebih baik kita tetap memasuki hutan itu." Gumam Japan. "baiklah! Kecepatan penuh!" seru Yuki yang langsung menginjak gas mobil sport itu dalam-dalam.

"YUUKKKIIIIIII!" jerit Japan, Indo, Fyro, Hanny, serta Mikado. Sementara mobil Sport itu melaju kencang memasuki hutan terlarang.

Setelah kebut-kebutan di dalam hutan, jerit-jerit panic ketika mobil nyaris menabrak pohon, Indo yang menjeritkan surah ayat kursi (maaf untuk yang non-muslim), Japan yang dari tadi terlihat nyaris nangis karena Yuki mengemudi lebih parah dari Italy, Mikado dan Fyro yang pelukan saking takutnya, dan Hanny yang udah siap-siap lompat keluar mobil jika ada kecelakaan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yang di desain seperti gerbang mansionnya Ciel Phantomhive. *kenapa malah jadi melenceng ke K*roshitsuji, alias Bl*ck Butler?* tampak, 2 orang bersenjata UZI, serta sebuah pedang, menghampiri Indo DKK. "siapa kalian?!" bentak mereka. "menurut lo?" Tanya Hanny nyolot. Kedua penjaga itu memperhatikan Hanny, dan Mikado—yang masih dalam posisi pelukan dengan Fyro—beberapa saat, lalu membuka gerbang. "kalian sudah ditunggu Pimpinan Utama." Kata salah satu dari mereka. Sayang, Indo DKK tak bisa melihat wajah mereka yang tertutup topeng. Yuki memarkir mobil Sport mereka di halaman mansion itu, sementara yang lain turun. "tadi seru ya!" kata Yuki. "seru dari Brazil?! Kita bisa mati, dodol!" kata Mikado yang kesal. "kok Brazil? Bukannya Hong Kong?" Tanya Fyro. "sebentar lagi ada event apa?" Tanya Mikado. "Piala Dunia di Brazil." Jawab Fyro. "ya udah, Brazil." Kata Mikado yang mengacuhkan kebingungan yang Nampak jelas di wajah Fyro. Tiba-tiba, Puput, dan Safanah muncul tepat didepan mereka, dengan wajah kesal. "kok tadi, malah main ngebut didalam hutan sih?! Untung gak nyasar!" omel Puput. "kok emak tiri tau, kalau kita ngebut-ngebutan?" Tanya Hanny. "wong kita tadi udah nungguin di depan hutan, eh, kalian langsung main ngebut aja. Jadi terpaksa ngikutin pakai sapu terbang deh!" jelas Safanah, lalu melanjutkan. "_By the Way_, Mikado, dan Fyro tadi manis banget pelukannya~" Mikado memasang wajah _poker face_, sementara Fyro sudah memiliki rona merah di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah Ufo yang lumayan kecil tapi besar, melayang rendah kearah mereka, dan memperlihatkan sesosok Alien berwarna pink. Dan, reaksi mereka adalahh…

"HUAHAHAAHHAHAHA! Alien kok warnanya pink!" tawa Fyro.

"Alien kok cucok! HUAHAHAHA!" tawa Indo.

Yang lain juga tertawa, melihat Alien yang Anti-_mainstream_ berwarna pink yang muncul didepan mereka. Tiba-tiba, Alien itu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang segera mereka lihat bersama.

_Halo! Apakah kalian sudah menemukan pelakunya? Belum? Sayang sekali, HERO sepertiku tak membantu kalian!_

("Kubunuh America setelah ini." Geram Mikado.)

_By the Way, tadi di sekitar hotel, ada seseorang berambut merah, dan membawa tongkat baseball berkeliaran. Kata Germany, lebih baik kalian tahu tentang hal ini._

_Regards_

_America The HERO._

_P.S: tadi Tony sehabis kecebur di kaleng cat pink. Makanya warnanya jadi warna pink._

_ P.S: pulang nanti belikan Burger ya? Aku lapar._

_ P.S: aku malas keluar._

_ P.S: ingat! Belikan Burger!_

_ P.S: belikan Cola juga ya!_

_ —_

Semua menatap Mikado yang dengan biadab membakar kertas itu dengan pemantik api. "orang ini menyebalkan." Dengus Mikado. Terlihat jelas ia jengkel dengan pesan singkat yang banyak itu. "k-kurasa kita lebih baik langsung ke Pimpinan Utama." Kata Puput sambil menunjukkan jalan. Seperjalanan menuju ruang Pimpinan Utama, mereka tidak berbicara, kecuali Mikado yang sibuk mengumpat sambil menyiapkan cosplay 6 buah pedang milik M*samune Date dari S*ngok* B*sara. Lalu, Puput berhenti, sambil tersenyum. "inilah ruangannya." Indo DKK segera memasuki ruangan, dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki bertopeng sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka, dan tampaknya laki-laki itu sedang menelpon. "ya. Aku mengerti. Tenang saja, aku yakin mereka tak sadar kau mata-matai. Kau memang bawahan yang setia….. Ya, aku sebagai Zeta berjanji padamu." Lalu, orang itu menutup telfonnya. Hanny, dan Mikado yang mendengar kata Zeta, langsung melemparkan senjata mereka ke orang itu—kalau Mikado cumin lempar salah satu pedangnya aja—langsung saja orang itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Zeta, kupikir kau tak akan membangkitkan Organisasi ini lagi!" seru Mikado. "oh, ternyata Delta, dan Chi. Bias nggak sih nggak usah lempar-lemparan segala?!" protes orang itu. "Hanny-san, lebih baik jangan bertindak gegabah." Kata Japan. "biarkan toh, orang ini tak berbahaya." Kata Hanny. "haahh?" Indo, Japan, Fyro, serta Yuki langsung cengo' "karena dia adalah…."

TBC

* * *

Hanny: yeaahh! Akhir yang menggantung!

Mikado: akhirnya bias nge-post juga!

Hana: heh, Kuso-Author (Hanny), dan Second Kuso-Author (Mikado) kalian masih ada jadwal ulangan besok! Bukannya belajar, malah buat fic.

Mikado: suka-suka dong. Setidaknya refreshing.

Hanny: setuju! Besokkan hari terakhir UKK!

Hana: dasar nggak Kakak, nggak Adek, sama aja. Baiklah, mari kita balas review!

**Luciano Fyro: Selamat bangun tidur (?)! Syukurlah fic ini tambah AWESOME, tadinya fic ini ingin saya Disc aja. dan, umur Saya, Anda, Yuki, dan Mikado tergantung umur kalian sebenarnya kok! eh? beneran terlihat seperti umur 20 tahunan? tadinya saya ingin membuat senjata anda MP9, tapi, setelah pikir-pikir Machine Gun lebih bagus. ini dia kelanjutannya!**

**Yuki Hiiro: iya, dia emang selalu Over-protect. padahal saya sendiri pernah nemu Doujin Russia X Japan rated M dibawah bantalnya *apa nyambungnya?* bukan, bukan Luci *Luciano: sekali lagi manggil gue Luci, tak gampar wajahmu* soalnya saya sayang aja kalau Luci jadi jahat. nanti siapa yang jadi seme si Kuro? *gampared* ehm, ini Update-annya!**

Hanny & Mikado: thanks telah mereview! akhir kata, kami hanya bisa menyebutkan, Review Please!


End file.
